Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, or others, require power to operate. This state of being may entail having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-use or power-hungry electronic devices, more than once a day. Such activity may be tedious and may present a burden to some users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, some users have to find available power sources to connect to, which is time consuming. Lastly, some users must plug into a wall or some other power supply to be able to charge their electronic device. However, such activity may render electronic devices inoperable or not portable during charging.
Numerous attempts have been made to wirelessly transmit energy to electronic devices, where a receiver device can consume the transmission and convert it to electrical energy. However, most conventional techniques are unable to transmit energy at any meaningful distance. For example, magnetic resonance provides electric power to devices without requiring an electronic device to be wired to a power resonator. However, the electronic device is required to be proximately located to a coil of the power resonator (i.e., within a magnetic field). Other conventional solutions may not contemplate user mobility for users who are charging their mobile devices, or such solutions do not allow devices to be outside of a narrow window of operability.
While certain advancements in remote wireless charging have occurred, acceptance of the new technology into homes and businesses (e.g., conference rooms) often requires design elements that extend beyond functionality. As an example, for remote wireless power charging that enables a transmitter to deliver high gain in small areas while avoiding power transmission to other nearby areas, transmitter antennas may be utilized. Also with the introduction of many applications into the 2.4 GHz band for commercial and consumer use, transmitter antenna design has become a stumbling point for many customers, as at frequencies used for the remote wireless charging, the transmitter antennas have sufficiently large dimensions that consumers and businesses may resist deploying such devices into their homes and offices as a result of undesirable aesthetics and dimensions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to addresses the above mentioned drawbacks of the conventional antenna systems being employed in the wireless power transmission systems.